Little Sherlock
by Vampirelover12100
Summary: Before Sherlock moved in with John into 221B Baker Street, Sherlock had the difficult task of taking care of a daughter that he didn't know he had until her mother left her on his doorstep to look after. Now little Lamina Holmes tags along with her father and Dr. John Watson in all of his little murder cases.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

AN: I'm a new author to the Sherlock fandom. I really hope you like it, I'm not the best at humour but I really hope that my Oc Lamina will provide to my little story. I really hope you like it.

To my regular followers to my other stories this is completely off the charts to my usual routes but I'm hooked onto Sherlock and I love him to death. So I'm really sorry if you're looking for an update with my other stories but you're all pretty loyal.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock all right go to the BBC

* * *

Sherlock Holmes is never the type of man for romance; he would always say he was married to his work whenever someone would bring up the subject. Although it didn't change the fact that he had fell in love once at earlier age and ended up with a child on his doorstep with a note from his lover, claiming that the little girl in the basket was his.

He had closed the door behind him to the temporary apartment as held the basket with one arm while the other was holding the note as he zapped over it a numeral amount of times.

He was hoping to stay in the cheap apartment for only a little while longer since he had contacted Mrs. Hudson about renting the room that she had available.

Although it was soon withdrawn till further noticed when he had an infant to look after that was a year and a half old. It was honestly a heavy couple of years for Sherlock since he was chasing after murders for his own entertainment however had to look after the tiny brat by the name of Lamina; Lamina Holmes.

Lamina was a squirmy girl and curious about the world around her. Sherlock enjoyed the fact that his daughter was like her mother but knew he wasn't going to enjoy it later. His lover had been in an 'incident' a couple of hours after leaving their daughter in Sherlock's care.

Sherlock was as good as a single father with absolute no experiance could get. He knew some basic after doing a quick search on the internet but then had to confide in someone that he really wished that he didn't have to. Mycroft.

So it came down to calling his brother. He hated the idea of contacting him but he felt that he had no other choice. Sherlock might've been pride full but he knew when hedesperately needed help. For the sake of the child it had to gain an education and maybe some sort of decency, Sherlock had picked up the phone with a lot of hesitance and placed a call to the man.

Lamina grew rather fast and smart just like her biological father but carried a few traits of her uncle. She was fed, dressed and looked after rather well by Mycroft and his PA personally.

"Anthea" was always there when ever Lamina needed another girl to talk to when she was having troubles with school she was sent to. She didn't spend a lot of time at her uncle's but still "enjoyed" his company.

Lamina was always a fast learner and carried traits of her mother, she never knew her mother and probably never will. Growing up in the Holmes family, there was a sort of motto, "if it wasn't important than it wasn't worth having." So Lamina didn't question or bother about her mother and what she did with her life (Little did she know that she was deceased). Her mother didn't want her so she had left her to her father, she didn't have any trouble with that.

Since both Holmes brothers didn't have the common knowledge of the world around them Lamina taught herself about what went on around her, and the solar system. Lamina found it hilarious when she would talk about the solar system and her father wouldn't have any idea what she was going on about.

Up until the age of 6 did Lamina get back from Mycroft's and followed her father around to meet a flat mate and move in with Mrs. Hudson, maybe even tag along for a little murder case.

* * *

Thanks for taking a little time to read my silly little fanfic I really hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2: Study in Pink Part 1

AN: Another chapter the start of the "Study in Pink" and I hope you like the changes I placed in the episode.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock all right go to the BBC

* * *

It was the day that the Holmes pair moved all of their belongings into Mrs. Hudson's apartment, 221B Baker Street was also the day that Sherlock was looking for a flat mate to share the rent.

Lamina followed her father as he made his way to Bart's Morgue but she didn't feel like watching her father perform his experiments today and Molly always scared her with the way she flirted with her father, it also annoyed her to some extent, Lamina thought of her father to be too far out of Molly's league.

So while Lamina observed the people around the area, her eyes caught onto a single limping man, she did all the deductions that she could from the distance that she was at but when she spotted Stamford stopping the limping man she knew that he was going to be the new flat mate that she was going to be living with.

Lamina skipped off into the Morgue as she waited for the man to come meet her father.

* * *

John Watson sat on the bench in the small park just outside his therapist, Bart's Morgue and a local collage, with a coffee and an old friend. John took a sip of his coffee as he watched a young girl around the age of 6 or 7 wearing a thick black trench coat for a girl her age along with a frilly black dress underneath. She had thick black curls that reached the lower end of her back.

John thought there was something wrong with the girl, she was different from the norm, she was skipping in an area depression and heading towards the morgue, he didn't know why but he felt like he was going to see her again very soon.

* * *

Sherlock at that point in time was putting all of his strength into beating a dead body with a whip. Once he was done he started jotting down notes in his book as Molly walked in.

"So, bad day was it?" Molly asked flustered.

Sherlock ignored Molly's attempt at creating small talk and went straight to business.

"I need to know what bruises form in the next 20 minutes, the man's alibi depends on it. Text me."

"Listen I was wondering, maybe late, when you're-" Molly was cut off when Sherlock looked up form his book.

"You wearing lipstick? You weren't wearing lipstick before."

"I-ur-I refreshed it a bit."

Sherlock gave a judgment look and continued with his work.

"Sorry you were saying?" Sherlock asked.

"I was wondering if you'd like to have coffee?" Molly asked with all of her courage.

"Black, two sugars please and a hot chocolate for Lamina. I'll be upstairs."

With that Sherlock walked off leaving a rather weary Molly to get their beverages.

* * *

Lamina easily found her way around the Morgue and let herself into Sherlock's lab where he was work steadily.

"Ah, Lamina how was the outside? Anything interesting?"

"Not really, although Mike going to be here soon." The little six year old claimed as she made her way around her father and his equipment and onto a nice tall stool so she could observe what he was doing.

At that moment there was a tap at the door and Stamford and the man from earlier walked in. Sherlock and Lamina both gave a single glance and conducted what they knew about the man and went back to staring at the experiment that Sherlock was working on.

"Bit different from my day." The man muttered to his companion.

Sherlock had sat down at the table, fiddling with his phone in his hand.

"Mike can I borrow your phone? There's no signal on mine." Sherlock asked.

Lamina could easily see that there was a signal on his but where was the fun in learning about her new flat mate without getting some inside information.

"What's wrong with the landline?" Mike retorted.

"I prefer to text."

"Sorry it's in my coat."

Lamina watched as he went to get his own phone to lend to Sherlock. Lamina had her own phone; after being with her father and uncle for so long it was only natural to have a phone on her.

"Here use mine."

"Oh thank you."

Her father got out of his chair as he went over to the man to receive his phone, Stamford had introduced Dr. John Watson and Lamina could tell that she liked him immediately.

As Sherlock started typing the message he had asked whether or not his injures were from Afghanistan or Iraq. This had the man quite flustered but when he went to ask why, Molly interrupted him with the beverages.

"Ah! Molly, coffee! Thank you." He reached out to grab both cups and noticed that the assistant had removed her lipstick. "What happened to the lipstick?"

"It wasn't working for me."  
"Really? I thought it was a big improvement," Sherlock muttered "Mouth's too small now. Here you are dear." He handed over the hot chocolate that he had ordered for her.

"Thank you."

Lamina started sipping her drink as her father started his ramble about details that she didn't want to pay attention to. They were leaving in a moment anyway and she wanted to finish her drink. She had to admit that Molly made a good hot chocolate.

When Sherlock started to walk away that was her cue to follow.

"Is that it?" John burst out a little louder than the room aloud.

"Is that what?" Sherlock asked, turning away from the only exit out of the room, Lamina stand right beside him.

"We only just met and we're going to go look at a flat."

"Problem?"

"We don't know a think about each other. I don't know where we're meeting and don't even know that your names."

Lamina set her cup down next to the equipment and waited. Her father went on his usual analysis rant that she found quite entertaining. When he was done he held the door open wide enough for the both of them.

"The name's Sherlock Holmes and my daughter Lamina and the address is 221B Baker Street."

Lamina gave a curtsy with her black dress like she was taught by Mycroft, while her father gave a sounded wink and they left the room with a, "Afternoon."

* * *

Please look forward to another chapter I quite like how I'm going with this I hope to get reviews soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Study In Pink Part 2

AN: Yay another chapter. It's been really soon. I hope there will be more readers and reviews. I really appreciate them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock all the rights go to the BBC

* * *

Sherlock and Lamina were watching the passers-by in the cab as they headed towards 221B Baker Street. The driver soon pulled close to the curve and stopped the cab and waited for the pair to get out. Lamina waited quietly and patiently behind Sherlock as he went to greet Mr. Watson.

"Hello." Sherlock greeted.

John turned around to talk to the pair, he was very curious as to how the two of them functioned.

"Mr. Holmes."

"Sherlock, please." He insisted as he shook the man's hand.

Lamina tugged on the hem of her father's coat, while she intently watched John Watson. Sherlock looked down at his little girl and waited for her introduction.

"Lamina." She greeted, "You look nice. I'm sure you'll fit in just fine."

John watched as the little girl let herself into the apartment and greeted an elderly woman, but she still had the colour in her hair so he predicted that she was in her early 50's. Sherlock had already run the reason they were capable of getting something cheap so close to the center of London.

"Sherlock." Mrs. Hudson smiled. The pair hugged and walked into the apartment. "I saw Little Lamina earlier, she's already upstairs."

"Thank you Mrs. Hudson."

Sherlock raced up the stairs, only stopping momentarily for John to huddle up to the room. When he reached the landing Sherlock opened the door to immediately have his eyes on the little girl who was happily flipping through the TV channels while she hugged the skull that was a _friend_ of her father.

"Oh this is very nice. Very nice indeed." Watson muttered.

"Yes if I say so myself." Sherlock agreed.

That was when they went into a mixture of words that Lamina couldn't understand. She turned her head as she watched her father very loosely clean up the apartment. Lamina got up out of the chair, holding the skull to her chest.

John pointed his cane at her.

"It's a skull."

Lamina looked down at the skull, as did Sherlock.

"Old friend of ours." Lamina replied rather plainly.

"And by _friend-" _Sherlock trailed off.

Mrs. Hudson was also cleaning up the apartment and told John about the neighborhood.

"Oh don't worry, Mrs. Turner next door has married ones." She whispered.

John just gave the woman a dumbfounded look while the little girl in Sherlock's chair stiffened a giggle. John was a little surprise with the girl's reaction; he stared for a little moment while the girl continued with her laughter.

John flattened out a pillow with the English flag printed on it then sat down, resting his leg.

"It's nice to hear you laugh." John commented.

Lamina stared up at him with a rather blank look and gave a small smile.

"I don't talk to many people," She began while she turned her head to watch her father staring out the window. "I lived with my dad but most of the time with my uncle. School was too boring. People they're so hateful."

John gave a quiet nod as his attention turned to Sherlock. He started to interrogate him about trying to get information about how he knew about all of those things that he had mentioned earlier.

That was when Mrs. Hudson came in with a newspaper asking about the suicides. At that moment in time Detective Inspector Lestrade came into apartment.

"Where?" Sherlock immediately asked.

"Brixton, Laureston Gardens. Will you come?" DI Lestrade asked with all hope.

"Who's on forensics?"

"Anderson."

Sherlock scoffed under his breath.

"Anderson won't work with me."

"Well he won't be your assistant."

"I need an assistant." Sherlock growled. That was when John watched Lamina hopped off of the chair, skull till in her arms as she went to tug on her father's coat. Sherlock got the message and told Lestrade that he would follow behind him in a cab.

"Thank you." The detective said before shortly leaving the apartment.

Once the detective had left, there was a moment of silence and Sherlock burst into a cloud of excitement.

"Brilliant, yes, four serial suicides," He yelled, picking up Lamina and kissing her on the cheek before putting her back on the ground. "And now a note."

Lamina rushed over to the fireplace to put the skull back, before turning back to her father in a flash.

"It's Christmas!" Lamina cheered.

"Mrs. Hudson, I'll be late might need some food."

"I'm your landlady dear, not your housekeeper."

Lamina gave a short pat on John's good leg before following her father.

"Something cold will be fine, Mrs. Hudson. John help yourself to tea." Lamina called.

"Don't wait up." Sherlock called, his daughter closely following behind.

"Look at them dashing off." Mrs. Hudson muttered. "My husband was just the same but you're more the sitting down type, I can tell. I'll make you that cupper. You rest you're leg."

"DAMN MY LEG!" He screamed, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. This bloody thing." John apologized, tapping his bad leg with his cane.

Mrs. Hudson went and made tea while John picked up the newspaper, scanning over the front page that featured the suicides.

That was when Sherlock had reappeared in the front door of the apartment and started "persuading" Dr. Watson to join them in their hunt. Lamina gave a real grin as she watched her father work his magic on the army doctor.

She left them alone and left the apartment building to hail a taxi. When the taxi pulled over she opened the door and held the cab while she waited for Sherlock and John.

Sherlock left the building with a great smile on his face as he picked up the girl in his arms and jumped into the cab, John just behind him. Sherlock had placed Lamina on his lap while they drove to Laurenston Gardens.

As the drive drew out into the night, Sherlock could tell that his companion had questions that needed answers.

"You've got questions." Sherlock said.

"Yeah, where are we going?"

Lamina put down her phone that she was playing on and answered the question.

"Crime scene, next." The small cheery voice said.

John was a little shock with the answer he received.

"You're taking your daughter to a crime scene."

"Yes, I don't see a problem with it." Sherlock replied.

"The fact that there is going to be a dead body there, doesn't bother you that the event may be traumatic." John rebutted.

"She very capable of handling herself and even helped me with more than a few cases."

John didn't know what to say but neither of the Holmes didn't seem to bother on the subject.

That was when John asked about Sherlock's job and about his deductions. Sherlock explained how he knew all of those things about Dr. Watson and each and detailed that he explained made Dr. Watson re-think about all of the things that Sherlock had deducted earlier.

"That," John started, "Was amazing."

"You think so?" Sherlock asked, genuinely confused.

"It was extraordinary. It was quite…extraordinary."

"That's not what people normally say."

"What do people normally say?"

Lamina beamed as she cried out, "Piss off." Finishing with a giggle that she got a pat on the head from her father with an approving smile.

* * *

I hope you like Lamina, I know it's not the best name in the world for someone in the Sherlock world but I see a lot of common names and when you think about the names that the Holmes family have like Sherlock and Mycroft they aren't completely normal so i needed a different name.

I hope to see more reviews and other things and please keep reading.


	4. Chapter 4: Study In Pink Part 3

AN: ...

Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock all the rights go to the BBC

* * *

When the cab had reached its destination Lamina was the first jump out of the cab, Sherlock following and John right behind them. Sherlock had his eyes focused on the red and blue flashing lights from the police cars.

When they began walking to the crime scene Sherlock brought the conversation back up.

"Did I get anything wrong?" The consulting detective asked.

"Harry and me don't get on, never had. Clara and Harry split up 3 months ago and they're getting a divorce." John paused for a moment. "Harry is a drinker."

"Spot on then. I didn't expect to be right about everything."

But John burst his bubble, which was pleasing in Lamina's eyes; she didn't like it when her father's ego grew even bigger than it already was.

"Harry is short for Harriett."

"I knew it!" The little six-year-old burst out. "Ha! In your face dad I told you it was a girl's phone."

Sherlock was in his own little world that he went to as he complained to himself about his misinterpretation. All thoughts were cut off when a rather annoying voice sounded.

"Hello Freak." A woman called.

"I'm here to see Detective Inspector Lestrade." Sherlock said simply.

"Why?" She retorted.

"I was invited."

"Why?" She said again, a little more anger and annoyance in her voice.

"I think he wants me to take a look."

"Well you know what I think, don't you?"

"Always Sally." Sherlock inhaled a little bit as he lifted the caution tape, letting himself in. "I know you didn't make it home late night."

Before 'Sally' could question him John and Lamina were about to go under the tape.

"Ah, who are these two?" 'Sally' questioned. "Especially the kid. They aren't allowed into the crime scene."

"This is a colleague of mine, Dr. John Watson and my daughter La-"

"Woh! Daughter!" The woman exclaimed. "You, of all people. I for one, hope this kid is far from anything like you."

At that point Lamina had crossed the tape and was holding onto Sherlock's hand like a lifeline. She had only met this woman just that moment and she already hated her. She treated her father like dirt and she hated anyone that did that. Lamina knew that she had the intelligence level far higher than the police force that was there but she wasn't going to say anything until it was necessary.

"As I was say, this is Sargent Sally Donovan."

"So a colleague, how do you get a colleague?" Donovan asked rudely. That was when she ignored him and turned her attention to John. "Did he," Pointing at Sherlock. "Follow you home."

"Would it be better if-," John stammered.

"Nope!" Lamina cheered. Letting go of her father's hand so he could hold up the caution tape, Lamina grabbed John's hand and led him in rather eagerly.

Donovan began leading the group to the house and informed her superiors that the 'Freak' had arrived and she was leading them in.

Lamina had a huge grin on her face, she was looking forward to another murder case she hadn't been on one for a little while and all that time with Mycroft was starting to get to her.

John watched out of the corner of his eye as he watched the overly excited girl head towards the building.

"You know normal girls stay home and talk about boys."

"Well living with this family, you can't really be normal and normal is so mundane and hateful. The less average mind annoy me to an unbelievable extent but I like you, you're like the skull at home, easy to talk to. Dad can see something in you and really do hope you stay with us, otherwise I'm going to have to go to _him_ but dad doesn't like _him_ all that much."

"Hmm. Who's-" John looked up to see a man in a blue suit looking to want to pick a fight with Sherlock.

"Ah Anderson, here we are again." Sherlock chimed.

"It's a crime scene and I don't want it contaminated. Are we clear on that?" The man Anderson complained.

"Very clear and is your wife away for long."

"Oh don't pretend you figured that out, somebody told you that."

"You're deodorant told me that."

"My deodorant?"

Lamina's grin grew bigger as she raced over to her father's side. "It's for men." She cheered. Her little out burst had gathered the attention of the surrounding officers.

"Of course it's for men. I'm wearing it."

"So is Sargent Donovan." Sherlock claimed. "I think it just vaporized. May I go in?"

"Now look whatever you're trying to imply-" Anderson started.

"I'm not implying anything," Sherlock said as he and Lamina walked into the doorway of the crime scene. "I sure Sally came around for a nice little chat and happened to stay the night and I assume she scrubbed your floor judging by the state of her knees."

There was a stunned silence before it was broken by a giggle of a certain little Lamina Holmes who turned to the bewildered officers before crying out, "Whore biscuit." Which gave a completely new level of stunned faces to the forensics team.

"Lamina!" Sherlock shouted.

"Coming."

"What have I told you about that type of language? Where do you learn it from anyway?"

"Anthea."

"I'm going to have to have a very nice little chat with _him_ about this, aren't I?"

John followed behind the confusing pair that continued to bicker about what seemed to be family matters, only until they reached the room that Detective Inspector Lestrade was in.

"You need to wear one of these." Sherlock instructed to John.

Lestrade was deeply confused about the whole situation. He's mind and eyes switched between the limping man that followed Sherlock, to the little girl that was in similar attire as Sherlock and then to Sherlock himself.

"Who are they?" Lestrade demanded.

"They're with me." Sherlock said simply.

"Well children aren't allowed anywhere near a crime scene."

"This again," Sherlock groaned, "She's my daughter."

Lestrade gave a stunned look before crouching down so he could meet eye to eye with the twitching six year old. Lamina liked Lestrade she had heard stories about him from her father but she could tell what he was going to say before he even said it.

"So it's mini Sherlock."

Sherlock backed away for a moment, which went unnoticed by the forensics team but John followed in his footsteps and also backed up a bit.

"I hope you choke on a pen lid." Lamina whispered hoarsely. She then pulled out her own pair of leather white gloves that she personally keeps since her hands were too small for the regular plastic ones and slipped them on.

She then stormed upstairs ahead of everyone else to look at the body.

"He's been teaching her things that are a bit of concern." Sherlock whispered to himself. "I'll see him soon enough. Maybe too soon."

* * *

I want to give a shout out to my only reviewer _**Trafalgar-Sev.**_Thank you~ I hope you follow and favourite this silly little story.


	5. Chapter 5: Study In Pink Part 4

AN: Hee hee, finally another chapter done hope you like it

Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock all rights go to the BBC

* * *

Detective Inspector Lestrade led Sherlock Holmes and John Watson to the crime scene; filling them in some of the details they were capable of picking up on. When they reached the scene the dark haired girl had a satisfied look on her face. Sherlock could already tell that she had already examined the body and was waiting patiently for him to do his part.

"Got anything?" Sherlock asked.

"Not much." Lamina replied. She made her way next to her father.

There was a silence as Sherlock examined the body from a distance. Lamina's eyebrows started to knot together and in unison to her father said, "Shut up."

Lestrade turned to the pair who both had blank faces on.

"I didn't say anything." He replied.

"You were thinking; it's annoying." They said again.

John didn't know whether to laugh or be just continuing to stand there in amazement. He knew that they were related by blood but it was uncanny how close they were when it came to those sorts of things. It might've been minor details but Lamina really was like a miniature version of Sherlock.

Sherlock moved closer to the body and began his examination.

By the time he was finished, he removed his gloves.

"Got anything?" Lestrade asked.

"Not much."

That was when Anderson came up and lent against the doorframe and started spouting nonsense.

"She's German. _Rache_, German for revenge," Anderson started. "She could be trying-"

Sherlock just gave a simple nod to his daughter and she kicked the door behind her.

"Thank you for your input." She said.

Sherlock gave as little to almost no information on what he had concluded to Lestrade, while Lamina yawned. She wondered what it was like in the average mind; it must've been so boring.

That was when Sherlock wanted Dr. Watson's opinion on the situation; he was the man with the best medical experience.

Lamina saw no point in staying in the crime scene at that point and followed Lestrade out of the room to interrogate Anderson. He was after all a lot of fun to pick on.

"Anderson keep everyone out for a few minutes." The detective inspector yelled out.

"Yeah Anderson." Lamina mimicked.

Anderson stared down at the little smug girl. She was tightly wrapped up in her black coat, however he could see the hems of a black dress. Lamina had the same high and sharp cheekbones as Sherlock, as well as the thick black curled she called hair that reached the lower half of her back.

Anderson couldn't see anything that might've been from a mother's side of a family but that was as far as Anderson's observations would limit him in the first place.

"Even if you are the Freak's kid. If I was in charge I wouldn't let you or him anywhere near a crime scene."

"Well you not in charge are you and I'm glad you're not, it would only be London's downfall."

"You little-" Anderson's little rant didn't get very far when the six year old burst into tears and ran to Lestrade's side.

"Anderson! What did you do?" The detective shouted.

"W-what? I didn't do anything!"

Lestrade picked up the girl and held her at his hip, so that she head was pressed into his shoulder blade. As Lestrade walked was walking back to Sherlock, still holding Lamina, she had raised her head to make eye contact with the annoying forensics man and stick her tongue out like a child.

"What? You little-"

"Anderson!"

Lamina could only smirk at the man, which only led him into a ballistic fury. Lamina placed her head back into the detective's shoulder and silently laughing, which Lestrade mistook for weeping and patted her lightly on the back and led her back into the room.

Sherlock was too busy observing John to notice that his daughter was being carried in.

"I've got 2 minutes, I need anything you've got."

"Victim was in her late 30s', professional person going by her clothes and I'm guessing something in the media by the frankly alarming shade of pink and-" Sherlock stopped his little rant when he saw the girl in the detective's arms. "Lamina get down, what do I keep telling you?"

"Acting is only to get information out and not to annoy and gain pity from the police force." Lamina replied with a smile on her lips.

Lestrade held out the girl at arms' length and notice the devilish smile on her lips. She had been faking that whole thing only to get at Anderson.

"You sneaky sod." Lestrade muttered. That only made the girl's grin grow wider.

He put her down and watched her run over to John and held his available hand as he steadied himself.

Sherlock continued with his deductions and John complementing him ever time he stopped.

"There was no case." Lestrade said when Sherlock asked where it was. That was when he went onto a complete rant about the suitcase. Lamina knew that her father was capable of getting all of the legwork done and faster then she could've, so she intended on staying with Mr. Watson.

They left the room by the time Sherlock was on the bottom floor. John's mind was racing with all the information that was being given to him, although he only had half of the story. Sherlock had the other half that could've explained everything.

"Yeah! But what mistake?" Lestrade yelled.

The consulting detective came racing back, gripping the railing with anticipation and shouted at the top of his lungs, "Pink!" before running off again.

There was a heavy sigh from the forensics team and John and Lamina were left alone to slowly walk down that many flights of stairs.

"Is he always like that?" John asked. He watched as the hyperactive girl skipped down the steps.

"Oh yeah, all the time." Lamina replied.

"And you're not worried about it at all."

"Nope, I know where he's going so there's no point in following him. I just walk myself home. Nothing too substantial."

"So where is he know."

"Well, let's see, the killer drove the victim here, realized the case is still in the car. It's mostly likely a 'he' so a pink case is going to be easy to see. It would only take the killer less than 5 minutes to realize his little mistake and it going to have to dump it anywhere in a five minute radius with wide enough roads for an average car." Lamina rambled. "Dad should be home in about an hour."

"That's amazing." John said. "So Sherlock taught you all of these things. The Science of Deduction."

"Yep, nothing too hard to understand but I'm a little far behind than him since he use to leave me with an _acquaintance. _Where I was taught about politics, systems engineering and a lot of other things not much of importance."

"Such as?"

"Nuclear defense systems, ten different languages but nothing too difficult."

"You're six!"

"And you're were an army doctor at a young age, I don't see what you're complaining about."

John just sighed there was no fighting against her and the knowledge that she already wasn't just going to delete itself. They made it outside and John looked around the area.

"He really isn't here."

"He already left, he doesn't that." Sargent Donovan said.

"Sherlock, yes."

"Yes he just takes off, he does that."

"Is he coming back?"

Lamina shook her head, she wondered if he was listening to her at all.

"Didn't look like it."

John muttered to himself as he took in his surroundings before turning back to Sargent Donovan.

"Yes, sorry, where am I?"

"Brixton."

"Do you know where I can get a cab? It's just…my leg." John asked sheepishly.

Donovan sighed in annoyance before going over to the caution tape, lifting it up for the retired war medic.

"Try the main road."

That was when Donovan decided to get at Sherlock at little bit through John by claiming that he didn't have friends and that he should stay away. Even though she claimed that one day Sherlock was going to put a body some where, Lamina wasn't even completely sure whether he was capable of that or not but it only made her hatred for the Sargent grow.

John walked away in silence; he was having a moment to himself while Lamina quietly trotted behind.

The phone booth on the side of the darkened street began to call the moment John walked passed it. He stopped to look around the street but only met eyes with Lamina who was giggling under breath.

She run up to him and tugged on his sleeve.

"Pick it up." The girl cheered, completely forgetting the passed event.

"It's not for me, plus I've got to get you home."

"Boring."

They continued to walk in silence but only once did Lamina stop and waved to the security camera at the corner of the street.

"Taxi!" John called out, however was unfortunate is calling it over. He released a depressing sigh before continuing to hobble down the hustling main street. He turned around to make sure that girl was behind him, John saw the girl watching the sky with a smile on her face, while she trailed slowly behind him.

John waited for her, but both of their thoughts were pulled away when another phone went off and they simultaneously turned their heads into the chicken shop.

Lamina knew there was no time to go in and grab it but more of a physiological order. There was a smile plastered on her face and she joined the doctor in walking home.

"I'm not the only one noticing these things am I?" John asked rather concerned.

"Nope." Lamina said, not planning on giving any sort of liberation.

Another phone booth began to ring and this time John went inside and picked up the phone. As he talked to the man on the other end Lamina kept her eyes out for the familiar car.

"_Get into the car Dr. Watson."_ The man said. The black car pulled up and John watched in anticipation. "_I would make some sort of threat but I'm sure Lamina is more than happy to come along_." The line went dead and John's jaw hung slightly as he watched the six year old happily jump into the car.

John got out of the phone booth and went into the back seat of the vehicle.

* * *

This is one is a lot longer than the others but I thought this was the way to end it. I hope you look forward to reading the next chapter as much as I am to write it.


	6. Chapter 6: Study In Pink Part 5

AN: I'm sure a lot of people aren't into parent!Lock but I love the very few readers that I have.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock all the rights go to the BBC

* * *

The car trip to meet the mystery man was quiet, except for the moments that John tried to get information out of the two women present in the vehicle. When the car pulled up into the abandoned storage unit, John was the first one out of the car to 'talk' to the gentleman.

Lamina was about to get out of the car before she remembered something and turned to the still texting Anthea.

"Anthea, dad wants to talk you about the 'thing' again."

"Very well." Lamina jumped out of the car and sprinted passed John and hugged Mycroft's legs. "Hee hee, hello Macy."

"Always a pleasure Lamina but I do have to ask you to refrain from using that horrid nickname." Mycroft claimed rather plainly.

Lamina suddenly felt a strong tug on her coat collar and was pulled away by John and was forced to stand next to him.

"Though all of that was really cleaver you could've phoned me...on my phone." John suggested rather snidely.

Mycroft could only smirk. "When avoiding that attention of Sherlock Holmes, one learns to be discreet, hence this place."

He pointed to the chair just a short step away with his umbrella before continuing, "The leg must be hurting you, sit down."

"I don't want to sit down."

"You don't seem very afraid."

"You don't seem very frightening."

Lamina began to giggle next to the doctor and both parties stared down at the girl.

"Macy is very frightening when he wants to be, but you're very brave to stand up to him." Lamina said in between laughs.

"Not very scared yourself." John questioned.

"Don't have to be, he wouldn't dream of touching a hair on my hair unless he wants to most of his facilities down the drain."

Mycroft could only smile. "Quite the doll isn't she but she's right though, bravery is by far kindest word for stupidity, don't you think? What is your connection to Sherlock Holmes?"

"I don't have one. I barely know him, I met him…yesterday." John answered

"Hmm and since yesterday, you've moved in with him, solving crimes together and looking after his daughter. Might we expect a happy announcement by the end of the week?"

"Who are you?"

"He's Macy." Lamina smiled.

"Not what I asked." John replied.

Mycroft said nothing until the doctor's had his attention back on him.

"An interested party."

"Interested in Sherlock? Why? I'm guessing you're not friends."

"You've met him. How many friends do you imagine he has? I'm the closest thing Sherlock Holmes is capable of having."

"And what's that?"

"An enemy."

"An enemy?" John questioned.

"In his mind certainly, if you were to ask him, he'd probably say archenemy. He does love to be dramatic. Doesn't he Lamina?"

The girl only nodded her head.

"Thank God you're above all that."

A faint beep sounded and John pulled out his phone and checked the text that was from Sherlock. Lamina only sighed; she could tell what her father was doing.

"I hope I'm not distracting you." Mycroft asked.

"Not…not distracting me at all."

"Do you plan to continue your association with Sherlock Holmes."

"I think...that is none of your business."

That was when Mycroft pulled out a notebook from his hidden breast pocket and continued talking. "If you do plan on moving into...two hundred and twenty one 'B', Baker Street, I would be happy to pay you a meaningful sum of money on a regular basis to ease your way."

They began to lightly bicker about money which was one thing that Lamina found rather dull but still paid attention to. When John's phone went off as did Lamina that she kept on the inside of her coat. She pulled it out and read the text from her father.

"_John is with you I presume so make sure he get's home safe. I have things I need him to do for me. -SH"_

Lamina sighed as she quickly sent a staple answer back and slammed it back into her pocket. That was when her uncle said something that caught her attention.

"But I haven't mentioned a figure." Mycroft said.

"Wait!" Lamina yelled and turned to John. "You're turning it down."

"Yes?" The doctor replied rather confused. He would've figured that she'd be happy that he wasn't to be reduced to bribery and spy on Sherlock.

"But that money can be split and pay the rent and my allowance can only go so far when paying the rent."

"Wait...You pay the rent, what about Sherlock?" John asked.

"Dad can't even tie his own shoe laces if it didn't involve a case. Do you think he's going to pay rent?"

"Well, no, but I'm not going to spy on Sherlock." John vaguely yelled.

Mycroft had to interrupt, otherwise his schedule would've went into over drive. "You're very loyal very quickly, Dr. Watson."

"No, I'm not, I'm just not interested."

Lamina huffed as she stormed off towards the car, feeling the gaze of both men on her back. She slammed the door of the expensive car behind her and sat on the other side of Anthea.

"Anthea, why are men stupid?" Lamina asked innocently.

"I don't know miss but I'm sure they'll get better." The PA answered automatically. Lamina had asked that same question a lot whenever she stayed with the PA whenever it was her turn to stay at Mycroft's.

When Anthea was told by the driver that it was time to go, she got out, not even putting the cellphone way and went to pick up the army doctor.

John soon got into the car and they headed in the direction that wasn't Baker Street. Lamina stared out the window before turning her head to John.

"Where are we going?" She asked absently.

"My apartment."

"So you're not moving in with us." Lamina started to sniffles and tear up, she really liked the doctor, she could tell that her father liked him too and it was really hard to find someone with the patience to stay with Sherlock after all.

John spotted the genuine tears that threatened to spill and started waving his hands around absently.

"No, it's not like that at all. I just need to pick something up."

"Okay." Lamina whispered weakly. She got out of her seat that was facing the adults and instead sat between them, leaning on John's shoulder before falling asleep.

When John got out of the car he noticed that Anthea had allowed the girl to rest on her instead of waking her up. John got back a few minutes later and saw that Lamina still hadn't moved but the moment he sat back in his seat, she shifted right back onto his shoulder.

John didn't know how to describe the girl honestly, she was like Sherlock when she was awake and kicking but he also saw a monster that had the capability of ruining the consulting detective's archenemy but she still acted like any other six year old he had met.

At the very least John wasn't going to be bored anytime soon while he was dealing with the Holmes team.

* * *

AN: Yes, finally finished, I hope you like the little Lamina insight from John's prospective.


	7. Chapter 7: Study In Pink Final

AN: ...

Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock a rights go to the BBC

* * *

Lamina slept the whole way back to Baker Street; only until the car stopped did Lamina wake up and let herself out first.

John tried to convince Anthea to not tell Mycroft where he had been but luck wasn't on his side. He watched Lamina for a moment while she happily knocked on the door, waiting for Mrs. Hudson to let them in.

John tried to flirt with the PA but when that backfired on him too he went to get out of the car.

However he was cut short when Anthea held him back.

"What is it?" He asked politely.

"If she trusts you enough to sleep in your presence then I'm sure the boss can trust you but please promise you'll look after her. The boss worries about her just as much as he does with Sherlock Holmes."

John didn't know how to feel about what the PA had just said but he didn't want to take it the wrong way and nodded his head silently.

"Come on John, we can't let dad continue having his silence otherwise he'll get addicted to it." Lamina yelled. "Just like everything else." She whispered under her breath.

When John finally made it up the stairs he watched in silence as Lamina started digging through the pink lady's case, while Sherlock lied on the couch with his hands pressed to his lips.

"What are you doing?" John questioned.

"Nicotine patch, impossible to sustain a smoking habit in London these days. Bad news for brain work." Sherlock replied.

"Good news for breathing."

"Ugh. Breathing, breathings boring."

Lamina ignored all that was going on around her while she made her own deductions on what happened at Laurenston Gardens. Well, that was until the conversation around her caught her attention.

"Your arch-enemy. Do people have arch-enemies?" John asked.

"Oh yeah, we met Macy earlier. Nice enough to drop us home." Lamina cheered.

"Did he now?" Sherlock smirked. He enjoyed it when Lamina used that horrid nickname for Mycroft he knew how much he hated it. "That's nice but he is the most dangerous man you'll ever meet John and not my problem right now. John on the table the number."

Lamina couldn't think with all the noise so she went upstairs to play with the brains she had in her room that were kept in different jars of liquid.

Lamina's room never has anything 'normal' girls would've had in their rooms. Compared to Lamina, they were angels, Sherlock's daughter had at least three to five dissected bodies and body parts in jars scattered all over her room.

She was about experiment on the brain until she heard Sherlock say that Mrs. Hudson had taken his skull.

"Dad I have him, I'm borrowing him for a little while."

"Lamina, grab your coat we're going out."

Lamina did as she was told and raced downstairs just as her father finished talking to John.

"Come along Lamina."

Sherlock rushed off down the stairs, while Lamina waited for John who gave a frustrated sigh and they soon joined the consulting detective in walking to Northumberland Street.

"Who hunts in the middle of a crowd? Think! Who goes by unnoticed where ever they go?" Sherlock yelled.

"I don't know. Who?" John asked

"Haven't the faintest. Hungry?"

* * *

They took a hard right and went into the Holmes' old client's restaurant. When Sherlock opened the door the waiter immediately sat them down at the window.

Sherlock allowed Lamina to sit in between the two men.

While they were settling, in a large man with a ragged beard came and shook Sherlock's hand.

"Sherlock. Lamina, my, haven't you grown. Anything on the menu, on the house for you and for your date." The man said overly cheerfully.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Sherlock asked.

"I'm not his date." John replied at the misinterpretation.

Lamina could only chuckle, "You might as well be."

"Lamina." John growled however that only encouraged her.

Sherlock was introducing Angelo and asking him if anything happened at Northumberland Street.

"I'll get a candle; small romantic and the girl's usual."

"Thanks Angelo." Lamina cheered as he walked off.

"I'm not his date!" John tried again.

A short while later Angelo returned with a candle and set it front of the trio.

John spent most of the time arguing with Lamina about how she can't blow out the candle for her own enjoyment and should wait until her birthday.

Lamina got her usual hot chocolate that Angelo got for her, claiming it was the best and started taking small sips.

"Most people don't have arch-enemies." John started

"Sorry?" Sherlock muttered. He didn't really like having Mycroft brought up into any type of conversation.

"People don't have arch-enemies in real life, doesn't happen."

"That sounds dull." The Holmes pair muttered.

"So who did I meet?"

"Then what do people have in their 'real lives'?"

"Friends, people they know, people they like, people they don't like, girlfriends, boyfriends."

"Once again, dull." Sherlock muttered.

"So you don't have a wife?" John asked slightly confused.

That caught Sherlock's attention, he was going to have to avoid talking about Lamina's mother at all costs he didn't really like bringing her up, too many memories but he still kept his gaze on the street.

"Wife? No, not really my area."

"Girlfriend?"

"No."

John took a weary glance at the girl that was sitting next to him.

"So do you have a boyfriend then. Which is fine by the way." John continued rather embarrassed.

"I know it's fine." Sherlock stabbed at the statement.

"So you've got a boyfriend."

"No."

"Ok, you're not attached. Fine."

There was an uncomfortable silence until Lamina kicked Sherlock in the shin and gave him a look to sort it out.

"John, listen, I consider myself married to my work and…"

"No that's...no."

There was a faint clicking noise that was made by someone's tongue and John saw the frustrated look on Lamina's face. She was trying to set them up.

John quickly put her into a headlock and started rubbing his fist against her head. It was cheerful again until Sherlock saw a taxi slow down just outside Northumberland Street.

The two men quickly dashed off to pursue the car, Lamina stayed where she was inside the restaurant finishing off her hot chocolate in peace.

A little while later Angelo came over to the table and said that he was going to take her home.

Lamina smiled as she picked up John Watson's walking stick and they walked back to Baker Street.

* * *

John and Sherlock lent their backs against the wall of front door and began laughing about all that just happened.

"What about Lamina we left her at the restaurant?" John asked.

"She's more than capable of taking care of herself and you helped me prove a point." Sherlock smirked tiredly. "Mrs. Hudson, Doctor Watson will take the room upstairs!"

"Wait, says who?"

"Says the pair at the door."

Right on cue Angelo knocked on the door. John gave a glance at Sherlock but he was to busy feeding his ego, so he opened it to see the restaurant owner and Lamina who was holding his cane.

"Sherlock texted me saying you forgot these." Angelo said as he nudged the girl inside the flat.

John repeatedly thanked the gentleman and closed the door behind them. That was when Mrs. Hudson came rushing in mumbling about someone upstairs.

Lamina told the landlady to make herself a name cup of tea to calm down and soon followed the two men up the stairs.

She came in when Sherlock told John to shut up.

"What's this?" Lamina asked Lestrade.

"It's a drug bust dear." Lestrade answered. "By the way Sherlock we found a lot of bodies in your room, do you mind explaining." Lestrade interrogated.

"Wait what?" The girl yelled out.

There was a moment of silence as they watched little Lamina Holmes sprint up the stairs with worry on her face.

The police and Sherlock continued arguing until Donovan came in with a jar half filled with human eyes.

"Are these human eyes?"

"Put those back!" Sherlock yelled.

"They were in the microwave."

"It's an experiment."

At the moment there was a high-pitched scream from the rooms upstairs caught the crowd off guard, the police were about to charge up but Sherlock held them all back.

"She'll come down herself but however moved her 'toys' better own up soon and give them back." Sherlock instructed.

Lamina burst into the flat, red with fury.

"Who...took...my...stuff?" She gritted her teeth with each word.

Lestrade walked up but Sherlock took a step back, John followed close behind. Anderson and Donovan stared wide-eyed at the fuming six year old and waited in awkward silence.

"Nobody took your stuff Miss Holmes."

Lamina motioned for the detective inspector to meet to her height. He did as he was told and saw what could've been mistaken for the devil.

"Your idiotic little crew has taken my bodies and jars and I want them back where they belong. Now!" She hissed.

Lestrade stood back up, straighter than before, paler than before and just gave a nod of recollection to Lamina.

To which she turned to the police and pointed to Anderson, Donovan and two other police and ordered them to retrieve her things.

The four officers had never see something so grotesque in their lives and compared to the crime scenes that they had encountered in their lives, the crime scenes were like a child's playground.

The officers were completely honest when they said they were sick to their stomachs.

Lamina was happy when her stuff was back and came down to hear her dad say, "It was ages ago, why would she still be upset?"

Lamina frowned, walked up to her dad and kicked him 'hard' in the shin and stormed off out of the apartment.

* * *

"Shouldn't we go get her?" John asked

"No, she needs to cool off." Sherlock replied and went straight back to the case at hand.

* * *

Lamina left the front door and saw an old taxi driver.

"I'm here for Sherlock Holmes." The driver smiled.

"Well I'm going to have to borrow you for a moment."

"Sorry but I driving Sherlock Holmes."

Lamina continued to frown and pulled out a shiny black credit card that was only limited to the very rich. That was where Lamina's allowance was stored when Mycroft gave it to her on a weekly basis.

She wasn't one to spend money so it only grew more and more.

The driver felt a bit intimidated by the card alone but stayed silent.

"I need you drive me to Diogenes' Club as fast as you can."

The driver opened the door for his mini passenger and put his foot on the pedal.

Lamina knew that she was in the taxi of the serial killer they were hunting but she wasn't going to take her father's spotlight. He lived off of cases so she wouldn't do anything to tamper with his toys, so long as he didn't touch hers.

They arrived in less than a couple of minutes and she scanned her card and gave the man a fair amount.

"You love your kids but you take up serial killing. You're an odd one so who hired you."

"Can't tell you that dearie but if you're lucky Mr. Holmes won't die tonight."

"Oh, my dad won't die over something as petty as a serial killer who can't even kill his own victims. Good evening Mr. Serial Killer, I hope your kids aren't guilty when they hear the news."

* * *

Lamina left and walked straight into Diogenes' Club after flashing her ID and stayed with Mycroft for a bit.

Mycroft happily accepted her self-invitation to stay and help him with office work. Mycroft knew it was time to drop off his niece when he received a call about Sherlock and the fact that his niece had fallen asleep on some of the paperwork. He picked her up, resting her on his hip as he carried her out to the car that was waiting for them.

When they reached their destination Lamina still hadn't moved. So when Mycroft got out of the car with Lamina, John was very shocked to see that the girl in the man's arms and Anthea at his side the moment he left the car.

"Another case cracked, how very public spirited but that's never really your motivation is it."

"What are you doing here?" Sherlock demanded.

"As ever, I'm concerned about and I'm here to drop the little angel off to you. Thought you'd like to catch up."

"Yes, I've been hearing about your concern and I hope she wasn't too much trouble."

"Always so aggressive and Lamina helped me sort though most her documents that she left behind. Ever occurred to you that we belong on the same side. "

"Oddly enough no."

"We have more in common than you'd liked to believe. This petty feud is simple childish, people will suffer and you know how it all went and upset Mummy."

"Me! Upset her! It wasn't me who upset her, Mycroft." Sherlock yelled. His yelled had woken up Lamina and she quickly observed her surroundings.

"Uncle Mycroft, why are we here?" Lamina questioned tiredly. Mycroft lowered her to the ground and watched as she let out a big yawn and waddled over to Sherlock's side.

"No, hold up, wait Mummy? Uncle?" John interrupted.

"Mother, our mother. This is my brother, Mycroft." Sherlock loosely introduced. "Putting on weight again."

"Loosing it. In fact." Mycroft guaranteed rather snidely.

"So he's your brother?" John questioned. "So he's not..."

"Not what?"

"I don't know, criminal mastermind."

"Close enough." Sherlock smirked lightly.

"For goodness sake, I occupy a miner position in the British Government." Mycroft interfered.

"He is the British Government, when he's not too busy being British secret service or the CIA on a freelance basis." Sherlock could've gone on but he didn't like being in his brother's presence for too long. "Good evening Mycroft. Try not to start a war before I get home, you know what it does to the traffic."

Lamina nodded her head meekly before talking, "And I've got school tomorrow."

The Holmes pair rushed off to go get dinner but John stayed behind to talk to Mycroft a bit more. When he caught back up he was happy to see that Lamina was back on her feet and vaguely awake since Sherlock mentioned that they were getting Chinese.

"So, Dim Sims?" John offered and both Holmes let out a satisfied sound.

"I can always predict the fortune cookies." Sherlock bragged.

"No you can't."

Lamina claimed that she could do it as well and grabbed both men's hands as they continued to walk to the store on Baker Street. She was happy that she had someone else at home now; it was getting lonely after all.

But she knew that there were going to be more exciting things to come than one little serial murder case and now she had John to help.

* * *

Finally finished the 'Study In Pink' episode and the next chapter isn't going to be on the storyline so it might take a while but I hope you like it.

This chapter is a lot longer than all of the others but I personally like writing all of the scenes in this chapter the most and I hope you please leave a review and what part that you liked the most.


	8. Chapter 8: The Blind Banker Part 1

AN: This chapter doesn't follow the story line, so I really hope that I have all the characters in prospective.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock all rights go to the BBC

* * *

It was 6am at 221B Baker Street and the only person that was awake for miles was Doctor John Watson. After all being in the military and having to wake up early everyday, it would've only become a force of habit.

Although John enjoyed being up early with peace and quiet he couldn't help but feel off. It was only a couple of days ago when Sherlock caught the serial killer that drove the taxi.

Finishing his tea and breakfast, he pulled up his laptop and immediately noticed that the password was off. Lamina had been on his laptop and unlocked it. She did that every time because she thought the password wasn't a challenge and would disable it and makes John write up a new one.

John set up another password and then went to type the case on his blog. He didn't even notice the time but Sherlock was up by 8:30; bed sheet wrapped around his entire body and still exhausted.

"Could you take Lamina to school?" Sherlock asked.

"Sure, I guess when does it start?" John agreed.

"9."

John went into a panic attack and raced up the stairs and burst into his flat mate's daughter's room. Only to see the horrifying sight of all that jars and rotting body parts and the room was at freezer temperature and Lamina's figure was covered a load of heavy blankets.

John shocked by what he just saw closed the door, opened it again and then walked back downstairs to find Sherlock blatantly calm, while he played on John's laptop.

"Her room is full of organs."

"Your point?" Sherlock asked.

"Where did she even get them?" John half-screamed.

"Bart's Morgue."

John sighed as he made his way back up the stairs, only to bump into Lamina who was still half-sleep and vaguely pissed off. She was dressed in public school uniform that he didn't recognized.

"Why do you have to go to school anyway? Your obvious smarter than any person I've ever met."

"You surround yourself with idiots just like how schools are filled with them." Lamina grinned. "Uncle Mycroft says I need a diploma if I'm going to do what I want or take over the 'family business'." She shrugged her shoulders and walked passed John and went straight to the kitchen.

Lamina grabbed the last bit of bread and shoved it into the toaster. She sat down at the table and watched her father type away at John's laptop and then John walked into the kitchen and sat opposite Lamina.

"We need more bread." She said simply.

John nodded his head and waited patiently for Lamina to finish her breakfast and theY were just about to leave not before Lamina said her daily goodbyes.

"Bye dad. If you get any case text me, you know how dull schools can get."

"Sure thing. Do you have your equipment on you?" Shelock asked, not bothering to look up from the laptop.

"Yep."

"That's my girl."

* * *

John had to admit that enjoyed walking Lamina to school, it felt like there wasn't a care in the world and it was mundane. He gave a curious glance over at the girl and her face was calm but even after a couple of days he knew that it was contorted on the inside, she was like Sherlock when it can to normal things, she hated it.

"Lamina," John started. The girl looked up at the man and then turned back to glaring at the sidewalk. "What was your mother like?"

Lamina hesitated for a moment before answering.

"I never knew her, she left me on dad's door step at one of his old flats. Dad doesn't like to talk about and I wasn't going to pry. Uncle Mycroft doesn't talk about her either, I even broke into his system and I still didn't find anything. It's all very 'hush hush' as people like to say it." Lamina continued as they walked. "I deduced that dad must've really loved mum but when something happened to her and left me in his care there was nothing he could've done to prevent it." Lamina gave a small smile when she thought about what she was going to say next.

"Dad may call himself a sociopath but he really cares but the me and the few friends he has."

John didn't know what to say but decided against saying anything and smiled as they walked towards the school. It had come into view and Lamina's smile dropped.

"It's probably best if I go ahead-" Lamina claimed.

"Lamina Holmes!" A woman's voice yelled.

"Too late." She muttered.

Lamina turned around and greeted a old woman in tight clothing. She had heavy makeup on that only made the wrinkles look worse.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Peters." Lamina said. It took every ounce of will to not roll her eyes and fight off the smirk that was theatening to appear on her features.

Mrs. Peters was the principle at Lamina's school and wasn't happy with her absence. She scowled at the six year old before snapping her head to the man standing behind her.

"Are you her father?" The woman scowled.

John was caught off guard and turned to the girl for guidance But she only gave the man a mischivous smirk that told him 'he was on his own.'

"No, not really, I'm her guardian." John replied sheepishly.

"Well then, you wouldn't mind telling me why she was absent for 3 months."

"Well I don't know." John turned to Lamina. "Where were you?"

Lamina didn't hesitate with her answer no matter how ridiculous.

"I was with Uncle Mycroft in Germany, training their military." Lamina answered.

John was impressed, Mrs. Peters however wasn't.

"Mr..." Mrs. Peters went to adress John.

"Doctor John Watson."

"Well, Doctor Watson I'm going to to need to talk to you in my office. Lamina head to your class."

Lamina didn't say anything and trotted off. John oN the other hand was dragged to principle's office getting a lecture on how bad her behavioir was despite how good her grades were.

* * *

Lamina walked into the main hallway of her school and she felt herself shrink But her pride kept her upright. She passed a couple of her classmates and they began whispering about her immediately.

"Whispers are unbecoming of you, for one thing the information you receive is inacurrate and lowers your IQ. You'll grow to be as stupid as the forensic scientist at Scotland Yard." Lamina insulted before entering the classroom and moved to the back of the classroom, sitting in the corner by the window.

The teacher walked in a ordered everyone to sit down when the bell rang, she was taken aback when she saw Lamina at the back of the room, staring out of the window.

"Lamina it's good to see you back with us." The teacher smiled meekly. "How about you tell us how your little holidays away was?"

Lamina sighed.

"I was in Germany with my uncle, I was training their military services."

The children snared and ine boy yelled about how it was impossible for that to happen and then the class started calling her a liar and a freak. Lamina sighed again and went back to staring out the window.

She took one last glance at the class and noticed John standing at the open door. She smiled and the teacher saw the man and motioned him in.

"How may I help you?" The teacher smiled suggestively.

"I got lost on my way out and saw Lamina and thought I'd see what her school life was like." John said meekly.

"Well how about you tell us about yourself, if you're not busy you can stay and see how the class runs."

John checked his watched and decided to stay for a little bit, he was going to do the shopping but that could've wait and Sherlock didn't have a case and he was reading a book when he left and he doubted he'd move till later in the afternoon.

"Well, my name's John Watson, previously army doctor in Afghanistan until I was shot in the shoulder and was sent back to London. Now I'm flat mates with Lamina and her father. I now his assistant as a consulting detective." John explained.

Some of the kids stared at him in awe and others were slightly confused by what the man just said.

"That was very inspiring, please take a seat at the back while we proceed." The teacher instructed but whispered as he passed by, "please have Lamina focus in class."

"I'll do my best."

John really wasn't going to bother with the girl, he knew how she was and there was no changing it.

The second grade class went on about simple equations, which John didn't focus terribly on. Instead his attention was on the girl that had a university textbook resting up on her test so the teacher couldn't see her, while she was typing away on her cellphone.

John gave a silent goodbye to the teacher and walked out the backdoor of the classroom and then pulled out his own phone.

"_What are you doing? -JW"_

John sent the text to Lamina to which she quickly replied.

"_My job. -LH"_

John let out an audible sigh.

"_Which is? -JW"_

_"Helping Uncle Mycroft with some, technique difficultly, might we say. -LM"_

_"Well, I won't pry. Do you need anything while I'm out? - JW"_

_"I need you to go to St. Bart's Morgue and pick me up a new head. Put it under dad's name and call for Molly."_

* * *

John left the school and headed to the shops, to go grab the groceries. He however wasn't about to get them since the chipping bin machine was complying with his methods of payment. All in all John Watson wasn't very pleased when he stormed back to Baker Street, completely forgetting that he had to grab Lamina a new head.

Sherlock peered over his book, "You took your time."

"Yeah, I didn't get the shopping."

"What? Why not?"

"Because I had a row, in the shops, with a chipping bin machine."

"You had a row with a machine?"

"Sort of, it sat there while I shouted abuse. Have you got cash?"

"Take my card."

John huffed as he walked into the kitchen to pick up Sherlock's wallet.

"You know you can always go yourself, you've been sitting there all morning, you haven't moved since I left and what happened to that case you were on, 'The Jaria Diamond'?"

"Not interested." Sherlock claimed as he kicked the assassin's sword further under the chair. "I sent them a message."

* * *

Lamina was bored out of her skull, to the point where she pulled out her 'equipment'; long steel needle that was easily used as a projectile.

She had finished her work for her uncle and was now fiddling with her weapon of choice.

It had only been recess and like her father when bored would kill inanimate objects. Sherlock would shoot the wall, Lamina would throw her needles at the wall as well, but at that point the only thing that Lamina could hit was a distant tree.

She was a fair distance away while she threw each needle. That was when she noticed one of the boys from her class. He was going to walk passed the tree that was her target and just as he was about he get in her way, the deadly sharp weapon pierced the tree almost piercing the kid's skull clean.

Lamina smirked as she saw the blood drain from his face. He snapped his head at her and stormed over, he was quaky on his feet but who would'd after a near death experience.

"What the hell are you doing?" The boys screamed.

Lamina got off the bench and stalked over to the tree to receive her needles.

"Bored." She muttered.

"What was that Freak?"

"Bored!" Lamina yelled back. She pocketed the weapons into the pocket in her coat and began to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I believe I'm heading to class we're going to be in the computer rooms and my father just got an e-mail about a break in the London bank. This is going to be an interesting afternoon." She said gleefully.

The boys had no idea what the Freak was going on about but they were going to find out in class and they were definitely going to get her into trouble.

* * *

As Lamina expected Sherlock and John were at the London bank and they met up with Sebastian, one of the head workers. Sebastian told them about the break in and them escorted them into the front desk where he was showing them the security system.

"Every door that opens in this bank gets locked right here. Every walk in cupboard, every toilet." Sebastian told them.

"That door didn't open last night." Sherlock deducted.

"There's a hole in our security, find it and I'll pay you. Five figures. This one is in advance, tell me how he got in, there's a bigger one on its way."

"I don't need an incentive, Sebastian. But I will have Lamina look into it."

With that Sherlock stalked off to do his job.

"He, he's kidding obviously. Shall I look after that for him?" John asked for the check.

Sebastian felt smug but still handed John the check.

"Mind telling me who this 'Lamina' character is? She couldn't possibly be Sherlock Holmes' lover." Sebastian asked John.

"Oh no, not lover. Daughter."

That defiantly caught the banker by surprise.

"So he got together with Rosemary."

"Who's Rosemary?" John asked curiously. He may not have been completely been in the loop with the Holmes just yet, but it didn't stop him from being curious.

"Most beautiful woman you could've ever met. She went to our university, she wasn't the type to hang out with a lot of people, instead grew attached to that colleague of yours. Heard she was from a bad family, never really knew her but Sherlock was a completely different person thanks to her. Also heard she passed away, car crash."

John guessed that Rosemary was Lamina's mother and with a bad family, they must've been after her and didn't want Sherlock involved.

Something terrible must've happened.

* * *

Lamina walked into the computer room like she predicted and made a B-line to the best one she knows. The room was set up in rows so the students could see each other. It was too bad for Lamina the best computer was at the front of the rows.

Her phone went off like she expected and got the details of the case at hand. First thing she had to do was get into the bank's security. It was as easy as pie for the girl.

Millions of pages popped up onto the screen and it only took a matter of seconds to get through all of them to see where the hole was.

"Ms. K, Lamina's not doing her work." The boy from earlier yelled in a singsong voice. He was pleased with his discovery.

"Oh please," Lamina scoffed, "that work you're doing can be done by infants, so do us all a favor and shut up you're lower the IQ of the entire class."

Some of the class snickered at the girl's comeback while others tried to glare at her but their eyes were on her computer screen.

Ms. K walked over to see what the girl was doing and was taken aback by what she was doing.

"Lamina did you break the computer?" She screamed.

"Oi please, I'm just streaming through the 'SHAD' bank security and fixing up all the holes." Just when she finished she slammed her forefinger onto the 'Enter' button and gave a smug grin to the teacher. "Now it'll have to take someone of my intellect to get into that bank."

Lamina's phone went off once again and she pulled it out. The class gasped and whispered about how it's the latest phone that hasn't even been released yet.

Lamina rolled her eyes and read the text that was sent by her father. He gave the details of the case and had pictures attached. They were of pictures of the spray paint in the lead director's office.

"Well, well, this is getting interesting."

"What are you going on about?" Ms. K asked.

"Oh, we've got a code and a bank security system that hasn't been hacked." Lamina grabbed her coat from the back of her chair and dashed out of the classroom. "Don't wait up!" She called back.

Lamina ran out of the school grounds and hailed a cab. Her classroom teacher right behind her, when she caught up she grabbed the girl's arm and tried to drag her back into class.

Lamina waved franticly at a taxi that was passing by and waited it pulled over. Then she dug her fingernails into the woman's arm, releasing her and jumped into the taxi.

She yelled the address to the cabbie and told him to put his foot on the pedal and she would pay for all the fees and charges. The cabbie was very frantic about protecting the girl from the frantic woman that had grabbed her and dismissed his surroundings.

The cabbie drove away at top speed but then slowed down but than picked up speed again when Lamina pulled out her credit card.

Lamina sighed at how easily people were swayed because of money but it did make it easier for her to get to places.

* * *

I was hoping to make this one about Lamina's school life by itself but I found it better to work the 'Blind Banker' into it instead.


	9. Chapter 9: Blind Banker Part 2

AN: I was actually running through some ideas for one-shot stories with a whole lot of fluff after this case, so if any of you have any ideas please leave it in the reviews or PM me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock all the rights go to the BBC

* * *

She reached the apartment building that was swarming with police now. Lamina scanned her card and rushed off. She snuck passed the security at the front and went to joined Sherlock and John on the fifth floor.

She was stopped by the guard at the door of the apartment building, but she gave the man one of Lestrade's IDs, he gave her quizzical look but took the ID and while he was reading it she snuck passed him and into the flat.

The guard tried to stop her when he noticed she was missing but when he tried to go after her the forensics team stopped him. They just shook their head and said it was hopeless to stop her.

She saw her father who was busy interrogating the Sargent.

"I phoned Lestrade is he on his way." Sherlock asked.

"He's busy and it's not Sargent it's Detective Inspector, Dimmock."

Lamina giggled which drew the people's attention, while she ran over to Sherlock and he picked her up and held her on his waist. After all being her height she preferred it when someone picked her up, so she could see the scene at full height.

"It was murder." Lamina stated.

"That's my girl. Got anything on the bank." Sherlock asked as they walked out into the living room.

"Everything's up and go. No break in and systems are better than they could've ever wanted." Lamina stated.

Dimmock stood deadly still, mouth gaping. When he regained his senses the trio had already walked out of the room. He chased after them only to see the girl help herself to the fridge.

"Hey, children can't be at a crime scene and you're contaminating the evidence!" Dimmock yelled.

Lamina turned to the Detective Inspector and smirk, which only annoyed the police officer off more than he already was.

"Please, this is clearly a murder but your classifying it as a suicide because you see only some of the facts and you're choosing to ignore anything you see that doesn't comply with it."

Dimmock was more than shocked on how the child was behaving, she was talking exactly like Sherlock Holmes and he never would've thought that the man had a daughter but he wasn't going to let the idea take over his of thoughts.

He watched as she walked over the Sherlock and handed the man a fancy biscuit. To which he replied, "I don't eat while I'm on a case."

"Dad eat it or I'll force it down you're throat. You only just finished the Jaria Diamond case plus at this point until we get Ballistics report there's nothing we can do."

Sherlock complied with the girl's orders and Dimmock turned to John and then back to Sherlock who began to eat the biscuit.

Dimmock walked back over to Sherlock and felt rather smug when he asked the man on how it was a murder.  
"The wounds on the right side of his head."

"And?"

"Van Coon was left handed." Sherlock demonstrated on how difficult that would be with a left hand. "Was quite a bit of contortion."

"Left handed?" Dimmock asked.

"I'm amazed you didn't noticed all you have to do is look around this flat, even a child can recognize it. Lamina will please tell the nice Inspector how Van Coon was left handed."

Lamina began by pointing to the coffee table.

"Coffee table on the left hand side, coffee mug handle pointing to the left, power socket plainly placed on the left hand side, pen and paper on the left hand side of the phone because he picked up the phone with his right and wrote down notes with his left. Dad do you want me to go on?" Lamina asked.

"No, I think you've covered it." John interrupted.

"No, let's see how good she is. Continue Lamina."

" There's a knife on the bread board with butter on the right hand side of the blade, because he picked up with his left. So it's very difficult for a left-handed man like Van Coon to shoot himself in the right side of his head." Lamina concluded.

As a reward she got a pat on the head from Sherlock, which made her overly happy. While Lamina was soaking in her father's praise, Sherlock continued talking with the Detective Inspector when he had finished he walked out, the girl close on his heels and John soon after.

* * *

They caught a cab deeper into central London where they stopped outside a restaurant where Sebastian was having a meeting with some other businessmen.

"It was a threat, that's what the graffiti meant." Sherlock stated.

Sebastian's eyes met Sherlock but then traveled to the young girl with thick brown curls that reached her lower back and wore a black child's trench coat like Sherlock's. He estimated that she was Lamina that Sherlock's colleague had mentioned earlier in the day, but then turned his eyes back to Sherlock with a slight glare.

"I'm in the middle of a meeting, can you make an appointment with my sectary."

"Oh, I don't think it can wait, sorry Sebastian. One of your traders, someone who works in your office was killed." Sherlock stated harshly.

"What?"

"Van Coon. The police are at his flat." John confirmed.

"Killed?" Sebastian stammered.

"Don't want to interfere with everyone's digestion. Would 9 o'clock at Scotland Yard suit?" Sherlock asked.

Sebastian sighed and excused himself from the table and followed the trio towards the bathroom. When they reached the men's bathroom, Lamina opened the door and let the men in but didn't follow.  
"Why aren't you coming?" Sherlock asked.

"Sorry dad but it's not my place to be." Lamina replied.

"Why not?"

"Dad, you may be a genius but you can be pretty dense. Just get things sorted but don't tell him that I got into his security. Don't want the poor man to have a heart attack now do we."

Lamina shut the door in his face and waited for them to come out. Sebastian was the first one to come out and when he spotted Lamina he decided like everyone else that it was easier to get to Sherlock through his daughter.

"Is Sherlock your father?" Sebastian questioned. His back was straight and he straightened his suit.

"Yes sir." Lamina replied politely. It was only a matter of time before she got the upper hand.

"Well you shouldn't learn from him too much. It's not right for a girl your age to be out of school and going to crime scenes."

"And it's not alright for a man of your influential and financial understandings to leave your guests for too long otherwise they might get ideas." She stated.

Sebastian huffed and stormed off just as John and Sherlock left the bathroom. Both stared at the fuming banker and then to the grinning girl. Sherlock could deduce his own conclusion; John however wasn't too sure what had happened.

There wasn't much more they could've done but return to 221B Baker Street and wait it out.

Sherlock printed out all of the information that he had and hung it all around the fireplace before sitting down in front of it all and going into his mind palace. Lamina also took a look at the information at hand before going up closer and recognizing that it looked familiar.

It was late when they returned and Lamina went straight to bed, she wasn't going to let her father's bad habits get the best of her.

* * *

The next morning Lamina came down into the living room in her school uniform, Sherlock still wondering around in his mind palace and wasn't going to be talking unless he needed something.

Lamina sighed and reached for an apple and stuffed it in her pockets.

"See you later dad, I might be home late." She claimed even though she knew that he wouldn't hear her.

There was a small gasp and Sherlock snapped out of his chair and grabbed his daughter under the arms and moved her into his chair.

"You're not going anywhere right now. You're going to help me with this case, I'm going to need help finding the meaning behind these symbols."

He snatched up one of the pictures and gave it to Lamina who stared at it intently; she worked through her own mind, differentiating between symbols to languages.

It was only until John had returned from the clinic did it hit Lamina. She was about to talk but she waited with a smile as Sherlock had asked for a pen.

"I said could you pass me a pen." Sherlock demanded.

"What? When?"

"About an hour ago."

"Hadn't noticed I had gone out then." John threw Sherlock a pen and went to examine the evidence.

"I went to see about job at that surgery." John continued.

"How was it?" Sherlock asked. Although he didn't really care, Lamina could tell that much from his voice.

"Great…She's great."

"Who?"

John turned around to see about Holmes staring at him.

"The job."

"She?"  
"It." John corrected.

Lamina laughed when he corrected himself. "Busted." She cheered.

Sherlock asked what Lamina had been meaning to get out of her mind for some time.

"The cypher it looks to be written in Chinese."  
Sherlock had a look of surprise and pleasure. "Of course how couldn't I have seen it before? Lamina can you translate."

"It's written the same way but I can't make it out. It's not written like it is today."

Sherlock hitting another stump he confided in John to look at the computer about another killing. A journalist had been killed with the doors and windows locked from the inside.

It had only been a little while since John got back and now they were rushing off to Scotland Yard to visit Dimmock. Lamina didn't like the new Detective Inspector but she had to go with them to Scotland Yard at least she could see what Lestrade was doing, she liked him he was funny and he would always give her a pat on the head and biscuit when he had one.

When they arrived Lamina made a completely different turn off when Sherlock and John went to interrogate Dimmock, instead she went to see Lestrade. She reached his office and since it had a glass walls it was simple to see that he wasn't there, she estimated that he was out doing fieldwork.

Lamina was going to go back her father until she heard one voice that she didn't want to come across, Donovan's.

"If it isn't the Freak's little monster." Donovan chimed.

Lamina found this petty but she was going to get back as her soon, it was only a matter of time until she found her desk.

"If you're here to bully a little girl then obviously that you have nothing to do with your time, it must be so boring being you." Lamina shot lamely.

"You're far from any little girl I've seen, you're just a miniature version of the Freak."

"And I can put you in a court of law for the abuse and mental trauma of a six-year-old girl."

Donovan had enough; slamming her hand down on the closes table it had raised the attention of the people around her though they couldn't see the girl from behind the desk.

This was just what Lamina needed; she scrunched her hands into fists, pressing them into her eyes and rubbing them viciously and ran into the corner of the desk inaudibly, before running off to Sherlock.

Sherlock after all was very capable of telling when someone was injured so Lamina had to insure that she had something as proof to show for her effort. She continued running, loud enough so her father was able to hear she's coming but what caught her eye was that Anderson was walking in the other direction, obviously to go chat up Donovan.

One good this that was good about Anderson is that he feet weren't straight, instead were pointed outwards while he walked, which just made it easier for someone to have an accident.

Sherlock turned around when he finished talking to Dimmock about the information that he gain and came just saw Anderson side step, his foot extended and watched as his little girl who had been crying tripped and skidded across the carpet.

"Lamina! Are you okay?" Sherlock asked frantically. He knew that Lamina was smart but it didn't change the fact that she was still small and fragile.

Lamina couldn't even reply she had genuine tears running down her face, Sherlock picked her up and gave a cold hard lecture to Anderson about his childish behavior and then spotted a fuming Donovan and gave her a icy glare before storming out of Scotland Yard.

* * *

AN: I feel horrible, I can't help but pick on Donovan and Anderson they're just so hateful.


	10. Chapter 10: The Blind Banker Part 3

AN: Sorry there has been many updates lately but just recently I came down with a nasty cold and just had the inspiration of the gods and brought a knew like to the story. So I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock all the rights go to the BBC

* * *

As John looked over Lamina's injures she had self inflicted in order to get her fellow officers into trouble, the group were going to the apartment with the detective inspector and Lamina wasn't having too much fun with the amount of pain she was in and even though she was mentally strong her physical form didn't do much good against tears. Lamina could almost hear the little voice in the back of her head complaining.

When they reached the apartment complex, Sherlock had looked around less than five minutes and found it rather easy to conduct what had happened rather easily. There were many things that a killer could've done to have gotten in but what they did was more than unique and Sherlock's inspiration for the case grew fonder and fonder, however, it also brought another thought to his head; Lamina's safety.

They were heading deep down into the pits of something terribly dangerous and the one thing that he didn't want to happen was his little girl getting caught in the center of something like a gang of killers that he hardly knew anything about.

He could tell by the look of absolute amazement on her face as she looked around the small flat that she was easily enjoying herself and when she heard that they were gong to the West Kingston Library Lamina was almost ecstatic.

They rushed off out of the flat and headed off to the library as fast as possible. Lamina was more than excited about the idea of going to the library, even though her uncle had a staggering amount of books there were still some that didn't completely comply with her.

The were rows and rows of books, some bound, some paper back, and in one area where the picture books sat on an easy to access shelf right next to the toys and beanbags, Lamina's gaze was attracted to it.

"No, we're no going." Lamina grumbled under her breath. "Shut up, it's not something I'm going to discuss."

John stared down at the small 6 year old.

He didn't have a good view of her expression, but from the angle of her curly haired hair, he could easily tell that she was irritated.

"Lamina do you want go to the children's section, while Sherlock and I look from the shelf?" John asked kindly.

Lamina, startled by the sudden question, shot around and met eye to eye with the medical doctor like she was caught in the act of something horrendous.

"W-What? Don't be ridiculous John. I wouldn't want to dabble in petty little things like children's books."

The tiny female stormed herself back by her father's side and ignored the foolish grin that was presented on John's face.

* * *

John slowly lagged behind to observe his companion's daughter; he had to admit that she was acting funny since she fell over back in the Scotland Yard. And even though it didn't seem like much of a big deal, he noticed that Lamina continued mumbling to herself and clipped herself onto Sherlock coat sleeve.

All was all very out of character for her and was rather concerning but John still couldn't put his finger on what it was.

* * *

The group had soon found the aisle, which belonged to the book that belonged to the victim and began removing the books from the shelf in order to find the code.

Sherlock had taken the honor to photograph the code multiple times on his phone and then began to drag his daughter and flat mate back to their home to further study the case at hand.

* * *

On the trip home, John continued to observe and note Lamina's strange behavior. She had sat in the middle and had small coughing fits, Sherlock would've glanced at her every so often and would've went straight back to looking out of the taxi window.

The taxi soon pulled up just outside of 221B Baker Street and the three of them had got out of the taxi and made their way into the flat, but only until they had made their way inside did Sherlock seem to confront Lamina's condition.

"Lamina," Sherlock started.

"Yes?"

"Answer me this, what is currently in our fridge?"

* * *

John was taken aback for a moment by the sudden question and was thoroughly confused, however, waited for Lamina to answer the question. After all it was fairly easy, she did look in there that morning and would've know.

"I don't know." The girl replied absently.

The small dark haired girl only growled in absolute frustration and started smacking the sides of her head with small balled up fist.

John wanted to stop her from inflicting any more harm but he stood tall like a solider awaiting orders.

Sherlock hadn't done a thing to stop her, instead went up to her, lifted her up, so her upper body was far above his shoulder line and carry her up the stairs.

John followed behind, curiously. He noticed immediately that they walked straight-pasted Lamina's bedroom, even though it was filled with disturbing organs in jars.

"Sherlock, Lamina's room was back there." John pointed out.

"I know that John."

John sneered for a moment before getting to the point he was trying to get.

"So then where are you taking her, she's doesn't look like she's in any condition to be man handled."

"Believe me John, I know perfectly well what I'm doing and when we get home from our little outing, you can see for yourself."

John watched as Sherlock quickly came to a halt in front of another bedroom door that had caution tape all over the door.

"Sherlock, are you sure about this?"

"Of course I'm sure," He said confidently and then set Lamina on the ground, opened the door and quickly pushed her inside and locked it behind her.

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?" John screamed.

"Precautions. Now come along. She'll be in a more stable condition when we return."

* * *

AN: Who wants to take a guess as to what's going to happen to Lamina


End file.
